


bow to the queen

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll do it. She's Regina George, she's queen bee, but she will bow to Cady Heron any day of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bow to the queen

She’s Regina George, goddammit.

She’s Regina George, and she refuses to let this schoolgirl crush get to her. It’s just. The way Cady moves, even though she’s clutzy there’s that little swing she has in her hips that makes Regina want to _die._ The way Cady acts, so nice all of the time, so friendly, to everyone. She’s even nice to the mathletes. She _is_ a mathlete. That’s social suicide, and Cady doesn’t even care. Cady is who she wants to be, and no one can change that. Some people may say she was in love with who Cady was and not with Cady, but-

Oh, shit, was she about to say she’s _in love_ with Cady? There’s no way. She’s Regina George, she’s dating Aaron Samuels, and she does not want to date anyone else. Not even Cady Heron, Africa girl, with her mom-made bracelets and her beautiful ginger hair and gorgeous hazel eyes and god _dammit_ , she’s Regina George! She’s the queen! She has everything, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect house, the perfect life - and then Cady Heron had to add herself into the equation and go and ruin it all!

Regina has a plan. She’s going to get over this crush one way or another. The first step in her genius plan is to corner Cady in the bathroom and kiss her. She has to make sure the crush is real before she can “get over it,” right? The second, third, fourth, and fifth steps are undecided, but plans are for losers and she’s Regina George, the furthest thing from a loser. She waits in the bathroom for Cady after third period lunch because she knows that Cady uses the bathroom before she goes to her class after lunch. She knows Cady Heron better than she knows herself.

“Oh, hey Regina!” Cady greets, and Regina is physically sick. She hates how nice Cady is to her. Can’t she tell that Regina is a total bitch? Even Regina knows she’s a total bitch, but Cady is nice to her anyway. She hates it. It sickens her. _Cady_ sickens her. She’s so nice that it’s disgusting, she’s even nice to Karen, and Karen is a damn idiot. “What are you doing here?”

“If you freak out or scream, I’m going to scream,” Regina says, and then she dives in for a kiss. Cady screams against her lips. Regina kind of expected that, but she keeps kissing Cady anyway, because this is the first step of her unfinished plan and she needs to get it over with. She pulls back after she counts off sixty seconds in her head, and licks Cady’s cherry lipgloss from her lips. Regina decides that kissing Cady did nothing but made the crush worse. She’s disgusted by the fact that she wants to do it again. “How was that?”

Cady squeaks. “How _was it_? I didn’t even expect it! Why did you kiss me, Regina?”

“Because you’re so cute that it’s fucking disgusting,” Regina replies, straight-to-the-point, no bullshit, no punches pulled, because she’s Regina George and that’s just who she is. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Regina, I think it’s a nice offer, but,” Cady pauses and tilts her head to the side like a confused bird. Regina George is unraveling at the seams because Cady Heron tilted her head to the side like a precious, adorable, _disgusting_ bird. Regina hates it. “You’re dating Aaron, aren’t you? And you’re kind of mean to me, plus you haven’t really shown any interest-”

Regina decides she’s done with Cady talking and dives in to kiss her again. Cady squeals and tries to jump away. Regina hates how adorable the noise was. She holds Cady by the hips and waits, waits for her to melt into the kiss like Aaron always does when he says he doesn’t want to kiss her but he always does anyway, he always gives in, because she’s Regina _fucking_ George and _no one_ can say no to her.

Except for Cady Heron, she guesses.

Because Cady has no problem breaking out of the kiss and holding Regina at an arm’s length, hands gripping her shoulders tightly. “No, Regina. You haven’t shown any interest in me, and I really like you but _no_.”

“Did you just say you really like me? Why’re you saying no?”

“Because you don’t need to get everything you want just because you’re Regina George!”

Fuck. Revelation time. Regina is a shitty person, she knows that, she’s always known that, but she doesn’t want that to be the reason she doesn’t get the one thing she _actually_ wants. Regina has wanted things before, but she’s never wanted anything quite like she wants Cady Heron. “Cady. Listen to me. I want a lot of shit, I get a lot of shit, because I’m Regina George. But I’m not trying to get you because I’m Regina George and I want to add you to the list of things I get because I’m me. I want you because I want you, and that’s about it. Give me a chance.”

“No, Regina.”

“Do I need to get on my knees and beg? I’ll beg. Right here. I’ll bow to you like you’re the queen bee and I’m not, Cady.”

Cady’s eyes seem to brighten at the suggestion. Regina regrets it instantly, but she’s a woman of her word, and if Cady wants her to do it then she will. _Anything_ for Cady Heron. She wouldn’t even do _anything_ for Aaron Samuels, but she would do _anything_ for Cady Heron. “Okay, Regina. If you want to prove to me that you really want to be my girlfriend, get down on your knees and beg for me to be.”

This is such bullshit. She’s _Regina George_ , for fuck’s sakes. But she does it, for Cady. She sinks to her knees and bows forward. She even kisses Cady’s feet, for extra effect. “Cady Heron, will you be my girlfriend?”

Cady starts laughing. Regina hopes that’s a good sign. “You kissed my feet! That’s hilarious, oh my god, Regina. Regina, get up here and kiss me. I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Regina stands up and Cady pulls her in for a kiss.

Yeah, she’s Regina George, but she’d do _anything_ for Cady Heron.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even sure why i wrote this. i'm not even sure if anyone will read it. i'm not even sure why i ship this, but i'll probably write more of this ship, because i love it.
> 
> hope someone enjoyed?


End file.
